


Salty Beginnings

by asahi_winwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Not Beta Read, Writing for Fun, campus AU, don't take this seriously, jaehyun is whipped, tons of fluff, winwin is whipped, winwin starts out heartbroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahi_winwin/pseuds/asahi_winwin
Summary: Winwin just got dumped by his boyfriend who was supposed to be the love of his life, this caused him to swear off dating forever. However, Winwin quickly finds himself smothered under the endless advancements of Jung Jaehyun; the campus heartthrob. But is Jaehyun's seriously after Winwin's heart or is he just looking to get laid?Mentions of sex but no actual smut. Rated teen for lots of swearing.Slow Updates!!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry Winwin. It’s not you, it's me.” Winwin looked up at his now "ex-boyfriend" unable to hide the surprise on his face. 

“Just leave please.” Winwin said, powerless against the growing knot in his throat. His face stung as if Lucas had just smacked it, his eyes burned as he tried to hold in his tears. 

“Winwin I don’t want to end this on a bad note, please I’m -” Lucas tried to explain himself, it was evident on his face that he was concerned that Winwin would lash out on him. He would flinch every time Winwin made any sort of movement. 

“LEAVE!” Winwin shouted, all he could see was the blurred lines of his bed as he struggled to find his balance, his whole body shaking so hard out of humiliation and pain. 

“Ok,” Lucas said, walking towards the door. “I’m really sorry Winwin. If you ever want to talk-” 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Winwin said placing his hand on the bed, he felt winded as if he had just fought in a boxing match and lost. He didn’t even notice when Lucas actually left he just fell on to his bed in a pile of tears and agony.

“Why does this always happen to me?” He thought, “What am I doing wrong?” He hugged his pillow and curled up on the side of his bed, once his tears stopped he just laid there in silence the sound of the air conditioner humming gently in the background. He really thought that Lucas was the one. The way he accepted and supported Winwin’s love for acting, the way he always cooked his favorite food, the way he always walked Winwin home after his late-night practices and never complained. Winwin wondered how Lucas could just leave him, how he could just abandon everything they had together. 

“There is no such thing as true love.” Winwin said out loud, “I am never dating again.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three Months Later:

“So I heard that Lucas is dating someone.” Winwin’s friend Doyoung said hesitantly at their lunch table. “Someone in my Marxism class told me, his name is Jungwoo or something.” He trailed off looking shyly at Winwin who did his best to look stoic. 

“Ouch!” Doyoung exclaimed looking over at their friend Ten who had just kicked him harshly under the table. 

“Why on earth would you feel the reason to bring up the literal devil and his new whore?” Ten practically spat at Doyoung who held his hands up defensively. 

“I thought it would be best if he heard it from us rather than a stranger. The whole campus is talking about it he would have found out eventually.” Doyoung said looking sympathetically over at Winwin. 

After Lucas dumped him, he tried several times to get in contact with Winwin to “explain himself”, but Winwin blocked his number and all of his social media. Lucas even tried to meet Winwin in person, showing up at his dorm room twice only to be stopped by Ten who called him words Winwin hadn’t even heard of before. After about a month he gave up, but still stares at Winwin with sadness whenever he sees him in the halls or at parties. 

“I already knew.” Winwin said taking another bite of his sandwich swallowing past the burning sensation that arose in his chest. “Renjun told me this morning. Don’t worry about me I’ll get over it.” He looked Ten in the eye and smiled softly. 

“I really want to kill him.” Ten said angrily slamming his fist down on the table making everyone jump. “What type of asshole moves on so fast? I bet he’ll get bored of this Jungwoo guy in a week.” 

Winwin sighed feeling so low and heartbroken. He thought about Lucas smiling at someone else, Lucas cooking for someone else, Lucas kissing someone else. It was all too much for him right now and his brain started to pound against his forehead. 

“I have to go.” Winwin said standing up and bolting from the table. 

“Winwin!” He heard Ten call after him, but all Winwin wanted was to curl up in his room and cry all night long. 

The next day at work was brutal. He woke up with a wicked headache from crying all night and his eyes were so puffy he looked like a fish. It was always quiet on the weekends which is why Winwin continued to work there despite the small paychecks. It was a small bookstore, more frequently visited by tourists rather than university students. The owners loved Winwin like he was their own son and allowed him as many days off as he needed, which was extremely appreciated especially since he was a student. The bookstore was his miniature version of heaven and unlike Ten, who worked in the loud noisy cafe, Winwin could honestly say that working brought him a sense of peace. 

“Jaehyun we can’t do this here! What if we get caught?” 

“Don’t worry Mark it’s only us in here no one is going to see.” 

Winwin froze in panic. This could not be happening not on his quiet, peaceful Saturday morning. He tried pretending he couldn’t hear the low moans and groans of the two love birds that were in the back of the store, but as time went on they just grew louder and louder. 

“Ugh Mark I’m gonna cum!” He heard “Jaehyun” exclaim followed by a loud groan and then silence. Winwin’s face turned bright red with embarrassment and he quickly opened up a book to pretend like he was reading. 

He saw two figures passing him on his way out, and one of them he recognized. It was Jung Jaehyun, one of Lucas’s friends, the campus heartthrob. He was tall and extremely handsome, all of his friends referred to him as the living embodiment of Prince Charming. Winwin had met him only once when Lucas brought him to a party their mutual friend was hosting. He had a reputation of being a player but no one cared if it meant that they would have his attention for an hour. 

Jaehyun came to bother Winwin three weeks total after that. He brought a different person every single time, and every week grew louder and bolder with his actions even taking it as far as to wink at Winwin on his way out one week. This was the last straw and Winwin had mustered up enough courage to finally convince himself to tell him to leave the next time he came in the store. But to Winwin’s surprise, Jaehyun came alone on the fourth week and walked right up to him where he was sitting at the counter. 

“So do you have a voyeur kink or something?” Was the first thing to come out of that gorgeous mouth of his. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair and chuckled. “Because I’ve come in here and had sex four different times and you’ve never stopped me.” 

Winwin felt his face practically light up in flames, he stood up and threw his hands up in defense. 

“No! I just didn’t walk to the back and see you having sex!” He exclaimed, “Did you honestly think I enjoyed listening to you have sex four weeks in a row? Because I didn’t!” 

Jaehyun smirked and put his hands down on the desk in front of him, he leaned closer to Winwin and looked him right in the eyes. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned and smiled devilishly, “Because this week was going to be your turn.” Winwin jumped back and put his hands out to create a barrier between him and Jaehyun. 

“Are you fucking serious why would I want to have sex with you?” He scoffed, unable to believe that this was really happening. “You don’t even know my name.” 

“Winwin.” Jaehyun said, “Your name is Winwin. I’ve had my eye on you for months, I’ve only been refraining myself because you're Lucas’s ex. But now that he has a new man I figured he wouldn’t be too mad if I made a move.” 

Winwin could not believe what was happening. Jaehyun was standing there acting as if he was God's greatest gift to earth and he wanted Winwin to have sex with him! Winwin pinched his thigh and flinched; no this wasn’t a dream. 

“Jaehyun.” Winwin said, trying to calm himself down. “I don’t want to have sex with you. Please stop coming in here with your “friends” or next time I will call the police.” 

Jaehyun should have been embarrassed, his face should have been pink from shame, but once again he just offered Winwin a dimpled smirk of amusement. “He’s insane.” Winwin thought to himself, “No normal person would react like this.” 

“Look Winwin I have a proposition for you.” Jaehyun said as he straightened his back to his full height. “We do it, right here right now, and I’ll make sure Lucas hears all about it. You might not realize this but he still talks about you all the time, and I know if he found out about this he would be so jealous he just might want to get back together with you.” 

Winwin's mouth could not close out of complete shock. How did Jaehyun even have the audacity to come in here and ask him this? The most confusing part of this all was why was Winwin even considering it? He shook his head, “it’s a bad idea Winwin” he told himself, “No matter how much you miss Lucas, having sex with Jaehyun was not the answer.” 

“No way in hell.” Winwin said, “Look I’m going to need you to leave. I don’t even want Lucas back, and even if I did there’s no way I would ever go about it by having sex with you.” 

Jaehyun actually looked mildly shocked for a second, but he quickly composed himself and this time he gave Winwin a full-blown smile. He turned around and started to make his way towards the door, walking slowly to give Winwin plenty of time to admire his sexy ass. 

“It wouldn’t be fun if you were easy.” Jaehyun said, turning around to face Winwin one more time. “I’ll see you around campus Winwin.” He winked once at him and then walked out the door, the jingle of the bell ringing faintly as he left. Winwin slumped down in his chair at the front desk. He put his head in his hands feeling nothing but disbelief. He couldn’t wait to unpack this with Ten when he got back home.


	2. Chapter 2

“I say fuck him.” Ten said sitting at the kitchen table with a spiderman mug filled with tea in his hand. “He’s hot.” 

Winwin who was currently pacing around their kitchen stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around to look at Ten in disbelief. 

“You aren’t serious!” Winwin wondered if he woke up in a different universe this morning, “He came to my work and had sex with four different people and then just acts as I would bend over happily! He’s crazy!”

“Ya crazy sexy.” Ten snorted, “Look Winwin you know I love you and under any other circumstance, I would be so against it. But you haven’t been yourself ever since you and Lucas broke up and having sex with Jaehyun might just be exactly what you need to start to move on.”

Winwin couldn’t believe his ears. His extremely overprotective best friend wanted him to have casual sex with a complete playboy. This was not the advice he expected to be receiving and he went to bed that night feeling more confused than before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winwin spent his whole next day at school trying to avoid Jung Jaehyun. He had his friend Kun go into the cafeteria first to make sure that it was Jaehyun free before he walked in, he sneaked around in the hallways and he avoided using the bathroom all day. By the end of the day, he let his guard down and lingered a little too long at his locker. 

“Winwin, I’ve been looking for you all day. It’s like you've been avoiding me or something.” Winwin jumped and turned his head with instant regret. Jaehyun was standing there leaning up against the locker next to his own with a smug smirk on his face, it took everything in Winwin not to punch it off. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” Winwin huffed. “If you’ve come to ask me to have sex with you again the answer is still no.” 

Jaehyun chuckled and Winwin wondered how he could get so turned on by someone's laugh. 

“Actually no.” Jaehyun said, “I’ve come to ask if you wanted to come to watch me play football on Friday. I always like to have someone come to watch me for good luck.” 

Winwin was already being forced to go to the game by his friend Doyoung who had a crush on one of the guys on the team, Yuta. But Winwin was planning on faking sick so that he didn't have to go because he didn't want to see Lucas. Lucas loved football and always asked Winwin to come to see him play which Winwin was always happy to do because Lucas looked so hot in his uniform. But now that they weren't together Winwin didn't want to be anywhere near the football field no matter how much Doyoung begged. 

“Sorry I-” He started. 

“Jaehyun what are you doing?” Winwin whipped around to see Lucas standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. His voice sounded irritated and he didn’t take his eyes off Jaehyun’s face to look at Winwin. Jaehyun also looked irritated standing up straight to look Lucas in the eyes. Winwin was not a short man but he felt tiny standing in between Lucas and Jaehyun as they glared at each other. 

“Actually Lucas I should be asking what you’re doing?” Jaehyun said his voice was ice cold and sent shivers up Winwin’s spine. “I just asked Winwin to come to the football game on Friday.”

Lucas finally looked down at Winwin who was standing there with a fearful expression on his face. This was the closest they’ve been since the breakup and Winwin felt overwhelmed by his presence. Lucas looked at Winwin the same way he has been for the past few weeks; his eyes full of sympathy, and pity. 

“Don’t bother Winwin.” Lucas addressed Jaehyun but his eyes were still locked with Winwin. “He’s not some whore you can just play around with. Leave him alone.” 

Jaehyun snorted loudly, “That’s funny coming from you.” He said, “Can you leave now? I don’t think Jungwoo would approve of this.” 

Jungwoo. That name landed in Winwin’s chest like an arrow aimed straight for his heart. It snapped Winwin out of all the sadness he was feeling right now and replaced it with rage. He tore himself away from Lucas’s gaze and turned around to face Jaehyun who had an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I would love to come to watch you play Jaehyun.” Winwin heard Lucas’s audible gasp of shock behind him and he felt a little victorious. 

“Great, I can’t wait to see you there.” Jaehyun said, giving Winwin a cute dimpled smile. He then looked up and chuckled lightly he nodded behind Winwin. “He’s gone.”

Winwin turned his head slightly to see Lucas fiercely walking through the hallway away from them. He looked back at Jaehyun with a puzzled expression. 

“Isn’t Lucas your friend?” Winwin asked curiously, “Isn’t friendship more important than getting laid?” 

“If Lucas is getting laid why can’t I?” Jaehyun asked, “I didn’t expect him to be so butthurt but that's on him I guess.”

Winwin nodded feeling torn. It took everything in him to not run after Lucas and beg him to take him back. “I’m so pathetic.” Winwin thought as he glanced back at Lucas once again. 

“Also this isn’t just about getting laid.” Winwin peeked up at Jaehyun who looked a little flustered. “Anyway, I’ll see you on Friday Winwin! Wear something warm because it’ll be a little chilly.” He reached down and patted Winwin on the head before walking away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ten hated working at the cafe. The hours were long, the customers were demanding and worse of all the pay was shit. His family wanted him to stay in Thailand for university, but Ten wanted to explore the world. His family told him that if he wanted to move away he would have to pay for himself which at the moment Ten didn’t mind but as time went on it became increasingly difficult to find a reason to stay. Sure he had his friends; Doyoung, Kun, and Winwin but Ten was tired of always being short on money despite working hard. 

“One iced americano for Johnny!” He shouted, placing it on the island in front of him. 

“Thanks.” Ten looked up at the voice and almost let out an audible gasp. He had never seen someone so good looking in his life. Johnny was tall, with fluffy brown hair, and a sexy smile. Ten gave him the brightest smile he could muster and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You’re welcome!” He chirped, playing with his uniform. “Have a good one!”

“You too,” Johnny said as he walked out the door. 

“Maybe Korea isn’t so bad after all.” Ten mumbled as he went back to making the next drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments last chapter! Sorry that this chapter was on the shorter side I will try and make the next one a bit longer. Also I finally included a little bit of Johnten! Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	3. Lets Play Football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> Sorry, this took so long, I had so much to do for school and then sadly caught COVID_19 so I was sick for a while.  
> I am not abandoning this story but it will probably have some slow updates, I read all your comments from the last chapter and they made me so happy!

It was finally Friday. Winwin had been dreading this day all week, every night before he went to bed he would spend hours laying there imagining the ten thousand ways tonight could go wrong. His thoughts ranged from falling flat on his face in front of the whole stadium to watching as Lucas got down on one knee and proposed to Jungwoo right in front of his face. He heard his phone buzz and looked down to see that he got a text from Jaehyun. 

“Can’t wait to see you tonight! Make sure you stay in your seat after the game is over and I’ll come looking for you :) ~ Jae” 

All week Jaehyun had met Winwin at his locker after every class. Sometimes he would stay and chat for a few minutes; a handful of times it was just to stop and say hi, he always offered to walk Winwin to wherever he needed to go next even if it was far from where he was headed. Winwin had a difficult time figuring out Jaehyun, he couldn’t understand why he would go so far just to get laid. He also couldn’t understand why Jaehyun was so fixated on him. Every time they walked together in the hallway the whole student population would glare at Winwin with envious eyes, so it was clear Jaehyun could have just about anyone he wanted. So Winwin didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just move on to someone else already. In the past few days, Winwin had actually grown to like Jaehyun’s company, not that he would ever admit that. Winwin found his presence calming and they shared a similar sense of humor. Winwin wished that Jaehyun would see him as a friend and not just someone to bang. 

“Winwin come on we’re going to be late!” Ten barged open the door to see Winwin smiling down at his phone. Winwin quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and got up wondering if he looked like some lovestruck teenager. 

“Who were you smiling at?” Ten was always perceptive when it came to Winwin’s actions and it annoyed Winwin that someone was able to read him so well. “Perhaps a certain sexy brunette? Dimples. Probably about six feet tall.” 

Winwin hit Ten lightly in the arm. 

“Shut up let's go.” Winwin couldn’t deny it, lately, Jaehyun was all he was thinking about.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold at the game and Ten hated being cold. He sat there cuddled up to Winwin who looked absolutely adorable with his cherry red nose. Ten wasn’t exactly sure why he decided to tag along, perhaps it was to watch Doyoung blush every time Yuta would wink at him from the field or to watch Winwin get flustered by Jaehyun who had already waved at him three times in the past five minutes. Ten couldn’t believe that Jung Jaehyun who had such a big bad reputation tripped over his own shoes just to say hi to Winwin when they walked into the stadium, it was honestly really endearing. 

“It looks like they have a new player.” Doyoung pointed towards the field and Ten followed his gaze and ended up choking on his own spit out of shock. Kun who was sitting on the other side of Ten turned in concern at the sound. 

“Are you okay?” He asked patting a starstruck Ten on the back. Ten couldn’t believe his eyes, Johnny was standing there next to Lucas laughing at something that someone had said. Ten only told Winwin about his secret crush on Johnny who had come into his cafe three times in the past week. Ten managed to save his first impression by making the "best-iced coffees in all of Seoul", at least that’s what Johnny called them, and the two ended up bonding as they were both English speaking foreigners who were just trying to make it through the school year. Johnny would visit and study in the cafe during Ten’s overnight shifts, and Ten would sometimes sneak Johnny a free banana loaf if his manager wasn’t looking. But with all the conversations that they had Johnny had never mentioned being on the football team. 

“He’s pretty cute.” Doyoung said, “and he’s really tall! Look at him standing next to Lucas.” 

Almost as if by magic Johnny somehow managed to make eye contact with a stunned Ten and looked equally flabbergasted for a second before his face faded into excitement and he gave Ten a shy thumbs up before turning towards his coach. 

“Wait did that hot new guy just wave at you!” Doyoung practically screeched in Kun’s ear and he flinched at the sound. “Who is he and why do you know him?” 

“Great so all of you have a cute football boy except me.” Kun groaned quietly. 

“So is that the Johnny you were telling me about?” Winwin placed his hands-on Ten’s legs and looked at him with childish excitement. “He’s really cute Ten good job!” 

Ten just gave Winwin a quiet laugh and tried to ignore the endless questions from Doyoung. Luckily the game started quickly after that and everyone shut up to watch it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winwin couldn’t help his heartache as he watched Lucas blow a kiss to “Jungwoo” and give him an adorable lopsided grin. Winwin knew that Lucas saw him there so he figured that Lucas must not care about him anymore. That thought ended up eating at his mind the whole night as he watched Lucas run around; laugh, cheer, and bask in the glory of being the star of the football team. It felt weird for Winwin to watch Lucas play and not be there supporting him as his boyfriend. Winwin glanced over at Jungwoo who was sitting there with a giant smile on his face and Winwin couldn’t help but feel jealous and dejected. Sure, technically he was here to see Jaehyun but next week Jaehyun would have someone else come and watch him. His situation with Jaehyun wasn’t like the one between Jungwoo and Lucas, Winwin was nothing more than a toy Jaehyun was currently playing with. 

“So that was that.” Doyoung said stretching his arms above his head, “another victory.” 

“Honestly Johnny made a huge difference!” Kun said, patting ten on the shoulder, “your man is good.” 

“He’s not my man.” Ten scoffed, “Yet anyways.” This caused everyone to laugh, and they waited before it was a little less crowded to start making their way out of the bleachers. Winwin watched as his friends left wanting to go with them. He sat there in the cold waiting for Jaehyun to come to get him. 

“Boo!” He felt someone grab his shoulders and jumped at the sudden contact. Jaehyun erupted into laughter behind him and beamed as Winwin scowled at him. “You are so cute when you’re grumpy.” 

“Congratulations on winning,” Winwin said standing up, getting ready to leave. “You're a really good player.” 

“Liar.” Jaehyun said shyly, “So do you wanna go to my room? We could eat pizza, watch a movie and just hang out.” 

“I’m not sleeping with you.” Winwin blurted out of habit, and Winwin wasn’t sure if it was the cold but Jaehyun's face exploded in red. 

“No! I wasn’t expecting you to!” Jaehyun said, “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Ok, sure that sounds fun!” Winwin said he was trying hard to not come across as too excited, “But you have to shower immediately when we get to your room.”  
Jaehyun chuckled under his breath and threw his arm around Winwin’s shoulder bringing him into an embrace. Winwin pretended to struggle so that Jaehyun would think he didn’t like it when secretly he never wanted to leave this embrace. 

“Come on let's go,” Jaehyun said, removing Winwin from his embrace and grabbing his football bag from beside him. Winwin trotted along happily after him trying desperately to hide the grin that wanted to sneak onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try to make it longer next time :) 
> 
> Let me know how you liked it!
> 
> PS: Wasn't NCT 2020 amazing! My favourite unit was 90s Love, the song was so cute and Sungchan killed his rap part! I'm so excited to see what they do next!


	4. The Phone Call

“Ten!”

Ten whipped around at the sound of his name being called out in the crowd, he squinted attempting to see individuals rather than one giant mesh of people. He heard his name being shouted again and turned to see Johnny making his way through the crowd waving at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Johnny asked, even though he was all sweaty Ten still thought he looked like a Greek God. 

“I came to watch the game with some of my friends.” Ten said gesturing towards Kun and Doyoung who were pretending to be deep in conversation but were not so secretly listening in on Ten and Johnny. “What about you, I didn’t know you were on the football team!” 

“I didn’t feel like it was worth mentioning.” Johnny said, “I was actually about to head over to the cafe, did you wanna come with me?” 

“I’m actually about to go to dinner with my friends.” Ten said trailing off at the end to sound disappointed. He didn’t really have to go to dinner with his friends but he didn’t want to seem desperate, but when he saw the look of disappointment pass in front of Johnny’s face he couldn’t help but want to kiss the sadness away. “But I can see if I can raincheck.” 

“I wouldn’t want you to ditch your friends for me,.” Johnny said looking at the ground, it made Ten feel bad. 

“No, don't worry about it!” Ten glanced at Kun and Doyoung who were trying to stifle their laughter, Ten hated their guts. He motioned to Johnny to give him a second and walked over to his friends hoping they wouldn’t tease him too much. 

“So you’re too busy with us to hang out with Mr. Tall and sexy?” Kun asked, wiggling his eyebrows in amusement. 

“Shut up or I will shave your eyebrows while you’re sleeping.” Ten whispered harshly, he kept his voice down so that Johnny wouldn’t hear his conversation.

“Oh wow, Ten’s got it so bad!” Doyoung giggled. 

“So we’ll reschedule?” Ten said loudly, he would have to get back at his annoying friend’s another time. “Ok thanks guys I’ll see you later.” He flipped his friends the finger before turning around and making his way over to Johnny who had a big smile on his face. 

“So to the cafe?” Ten asked, hoping that Johnny didn’t hear his friends teasing him. 

“Let’s go! My car’s around the back.” Johnny said offering Ten his arm, which he gladly took. Ten didn’t spare his so-called friends even a glance knowing that they were probably laughing behind his back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaehyun couldn’t believe that THE Dong Si Cheng was in his dorm room. Winwin had been the apple of Jaehyun’s eye for a little over a year now, ever since he met him at a party Lucas brought him to when they were together. By the time Lucas walked in with Winwin Jaehyun was too drunk to even form a semi-literate sentence, but he whispered to Yuta that he thought Winwin was “fucking sexy”, he was so embarrassed when Yuta recited this to him the next day. Ever since that fateful night, Winwin just so happened to be everywhere he was. They had four classes together, were in two group projects together and he always saw Winwin at football practice or games. Jaehyun never made a move on Winwin because he was so in love with Lucas that he never even looked at other guys, and despite being an asshole Jaehyun respected the bro code. 

“You’re a lot cleaner than I thought you would be,” Winwin said, glancing around at Jaehyun’s room. He made his way over to the couch and plopped down glancing at Jaehyun adorably. 

“Yeah, well my roommate is a neat freak,” Jaehyun said, making his way over to where Winwin was seated. “He would literally lock me out if I kept the place messy. So in order to make living together bearable, I try to keep it as clean as possible for him.” 

“Wow what a gentleman.” Winwin said, “where’s your roommate tonight?” 

“He’s staying at one of his friend’s places,” Jaehyun had practically begged his roommate Taeyong to let him have the place alone tonight. Taeyong would only allow Jaehyun his night of freedom on the condition that Jaehyun would do both their laundry this week, to which Jaehyun agreed to do reluctantly. Jaehyun knew that tonight with Winwin had to be perfect, he had to get Winwin to see him as a potential boyfriend. So on top of begging Taeyong for the room to himself, he also begged him to cook them a good meal before he left.

“Food is in the fridge - I made pasta. All you have to do is reheat it on the stove. Good Luck - Taeyoung <3” 

When he received that text from Taeyong before arriving at his game he let out a slightly girlish squeal and was very happy that no one was around to hear him. 

“I’m going to go shower,” Jaehyun smiled down at Winwin. “Did you want me to put Netflix on for you?” 

Winwin just glanced up at him with a shy smile. 

“Sure that would be great!” Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to smother the cute boy in his arms and sprinkle kisses all over his face. But it wasn’t the right time yet, that portion would have to come later. Right now Jaehyun needed to confirm whether Winwin liked him back or not and he had concocted the perfect plan at Lunch today with Taeyong. 

“Ok, here I go,” Jaehyun thought, he made sure Winwin was looking at him before he made his next move. Jaehyun reached for the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, slightly flexing in the process. He hoped Winwin couldn’t see how red his ears were from embarrassment, this was all Taeyong’s idea. 

“Jae you’re hot,” Taeyong said, “show off your body and I promise Winwin will want to jump your bones.” 

“Winwin isn't shallow like that,” Jaehyun said, huffing in frustration. 

“It’s not about being shallow.” Taeyong said rolling his eyes, “You want Winwin to see you as a potential lover, so why not show him your best assets? Trust me, he won’t be mad.” 

Jaehyun was too ashamed to look Winwin directly in the eyes, he wasn’t even sure why he felt this way. He’s had sex with multiple people and he knew that he was hot, but there was something about Winwin that made him feel shy. He knew that the other people he had sex with found him hot, they practically begged him to fuck them. But Winwin was unreadable, Jaehyun couldn’t tell if Winwin even enjoyed his presence, for once he felt insecure. Without saying anything Jaehyun turned around and headed towards his bathroom, hoping that Winwin was admiring his body as he walked away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Fuck  
Fuck  
FUCK

Jaehyun was so sexy. If he took his shirt off in order to get Winwin all hot and bothered then he definitely succeeded. Winwin knew he would be fantasizing about Jaehyun for weeks to come, it took every muscle in his body to not reach out and touch his toned chest. If there was one thing Winwin was weak for it was a good looking man, he just couldn’t help it.  


He knew Jaehyun said that they were just going to be hanging out, no sex required, but somehow that made Winwin slightly disappointed. He wouldn’t mind doing it with Jaehyun once, he clearly is very sexy, but Winwin was scared if he gave Jaehyun what he wanted then what would happen to their friendship? Would Jaehyun just pretend he never knew Winwin? Would he ignore him if they passed by each other in the hall? He definitely didn’t want that. 

He saw Jaehyun’s phone light up beside him. Winwin called out to Jaehyun as he heard him exiting the shower, letting him know that his phone was ringing. 

“Can you answer it?” Jaehyun called out, “I’ll be there in two seconds.” 

“Hello?” Winwin answered the phone as Jaehyun told him to.

“Jaehyun! Baby, where are you?” The voice over the phone asked, “You promised me yesterday you would come over to my dorm after you finished your game. I’m waiting for you in my bed...” 

Winwin didn’t know how to answer the girl so he just went silent in disappointment. He knew Jaehyun was a fuckboy, but why did Winwin feel so hurt? He saw Jaehyun approach the coach and stood up to hand him the phone by shoving it into his chest. The sound of the girl’s voice echoing against Jaehyun’s chest and he visibly paled upon hearing it. 

“I think you have somewhere else to be,” Winwin said coldly, he walked out of the apartment and Jaehyun called after him but Winwin didn’t want to hear it. Winwin didn’t want to cry but as he walked out of the building he couldn’t help but fall against the wall and let a few tears run down his face. He knew it was stupid of him to cry over Jaehyun who had made his intentions clear since the beginning, but Winwin couldn’t help but feel as if everything was crashing down on him. Lucas made Winwin the happiest he had ever been in his life and one day decided he didn’t want him anymore and now he is dating someone else. After weeks of trying to deal with a broken heart, Jaehyun comes along and Wiwnin starts to feel normal again. Happy again. But ultimately his fantasy, this illusion he created where he thought that maybe Jaehyun actually liked him too, was destroyed with one phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments from the last chapter they mean so much to me ~
> 
> The next chapter will be the last chapter and I am extremely thankful to everyone who has been reading this story and waiting for updates. Please leave a comment down below if you have any suggestions for how this story should end! 
> 
> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading please let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
